


Fantasía Mía

by Unic00rnio



Series: #MLBANGST [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrimi April, Adrinette April, Emotional Hurt, Episode: s02 Le Patineur | Frozer, Español | Spanish, F/M, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, References to Canon, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unic00rnio/pseuds/Unic00rnio
Summary: Marinette sabe que está malsoñar despierta con el hombre que está a punto de casarse. Simplemente no puede evitarlo.Aunque es sólo una ilusión.





	Fantasía Mía

El dulce sonido de tu voz, cuando me hablas,hace erizar mi piel de pies a cabeza.

Es cierto,cuando Adrien le hablaba,Marinette sentía su piel erizándose. Se sentía como nunca antes de sintió.

La suavidad de tus manos, cuando las pones sobre mis hombros al saludarme,hace correr electricidad dentro de mí.

Era increíble que un simple toque de Adrien,pudiera transportarla a un mundo desconocido,lleno de emociones.  
Ciertamente su sola presencia la enloquecía,pero así era Marinette.

La humedad de tus labios, cuando besas mi frente al despedirte,hace latir mi corazón como loco.

Adrien un día le besó la frente antes de irse,ella casi se desmaya,  
casi pierde la cordura.  
Al menos siente esos labios,al menos los recuerda,su textura.  
Con una boba sonrisa, Marinette acaricia de nuevo donde Adrien Agreste la besó.  
"Ojalá un día pueda conocer su sabor."

Tu eminente presencia,hace reaccionar mi cuerpo por completo.

Es que sólo al sentir a Adrien cerca,Marinette pierde control de su cuerpo. Es como si no tuviera control de ella misma,como si se derritiera cual gelatina.  
Es que tan sólo verlo desde lejos enloquece su corazón.

Me pone atenta,hace que olvide toda responsabilidad. Y solo me concentro en ti.

Eso es verdad,cuando el rubio está cerca,es como si la chica perdiera a su cerebro por momentos. Es como si su memoria se volviera borrosa.  
Perdía el sentido común,la concentración,todo.

Tu risa llena de mariposas mi estómago. Y no puedo esconder la sonrisa de mi cara.  
Cuando escucho aquel glorioso  
sonido,me alegras,me contentas,  
me haces feliz y ni lo sabes.

Ella todavía recuerda su risa,  
áquel día que le dió ese paraguas.  
Todavía recuerda sus ojos esmeraldas brillantes .  
Embriagantes y adictivos.  
Recuerda como ambos rieron cuando el paraguas se cerró sobre ella.  
Ella haría lo que sea para mantener esa sonrisa que muy pocas veces puede ver.  
"Por que ella se enamoró de su verdadera sonrisa."  
Y ahora,nunca se enterará de todo lo que ella pasa,nunca se enterará de que lo ama. Él nunca lo sabrá. Porque una cobarde siempre fué,no puede ya decir nada.  
Como decirle. "Solía ser la chica que decías amar,aquella vestida de rojo,aquella compañera tuya."

No puedo evitar lo que siento alrededor tuyo,y trato de alejarme de ti,pero siempre encuentras maneras de estar cerca mío;De una manera u otra, estás anclado a mi vida.

Es que Marinette ha hecho todo por olvidarlo,ha salido con tantos chicos y sin embargo no puede evitar imaginar que está con su amado rubio de ojos esmeraldas.  
Intentó evitarlo,pero ella lo ama.  
Ama ser su amiga,aunque desearía ser algo más,siempre lo deseará.  
Y cuando creyó que lo había superado finalmente,con una vida muy promiscua,para su propia vergüenza. No es así.  
Se enteró de que también era su adorado gatito.  
Tal parece que nunca podrá sacarlo de su vida,siempre será su primer amor.

Las veces que hemos cruzamos miradas, las puedo contar con los dedos de una mano,pero siempre siento como mi cara se ruboriza  
Y como se me seca la garganta.

Las veces en las que el verde que tanto ama,se encontró con su profundo azul,fueron muchas.  
Pero es una perspectiva diferente si sabes quién es él,si sabes que lo amas. Que lo amas a pesar de todo. Que prefieres un amor no correspondido.  
Y su cara siempre se ruboriza,es casi un instinto suyo.  
Y sólo pasa por él.  
Tan sólo pensar que un día podría siquiera tomar su mano, la hace sonrojarse.  
Su garganta se seca. No puede hablar. Es que para ella el rostro del muchacho es tan mágico,sus ojos son la mejor tortura.

Me dejas sin palabras, y sé que te has dado cuenta.

Adrien sólo ríe,cuando ve las reacciones de su amiga,piensa que ella es dulce y tierna.  
Le gusta provocarla a veces.

En ocasiones me imagino verte regalándome un guiño amistoso,  
acompañado de una sonrisa coqueta,que me derrite las piernas;Pero es solo fantasía mía.

Ella suele recordar los coqueteos tanto de Chat Noir como de Adrien. Recuerda cuando sus ojos todavía brillaban al verla con ese brillante traje rojo.  
Cómo parecía tan real. Su amor por ella fué real. Ella pensó que sólo era por ser Ladybug. Pero ese chico supo ver más allá de un antifaz.  
Ahora esos coqueteos sólo pueden vivir en los recuerdos.

Porque no te puedo tener; Eso lo tengo claro.

Marinette lo sabe,él nunca podrá ser de ella,por que su corazón no le pertenece. Lo sabe tan bien,con dolor en el corazón. Le quedo claro. Ella siempre será su amiga.

 

Solo me queda fantasear,  
fantasear lo hermoso que sería tenerte cerca mío todo el tiempo Sentir tus caricias,sentir tus besos,sólo sentirte conmigo.

Ella imagina,como se sentirían sus besos,si le pertenecieran.  
Ella aún recuerda vagamente su sabor. Pero ya casi no puede recordarlo.  
Marinette imagina lo feliz que hubiera sido con su gatito.  
Imagina lo feliz que estaría al tomar su mano,abrazarlo.  
Al sentir su calidez. Al ser uno sólo. Él es el único con quién se puede ver,con niños corriendo por la casa. Niños parecidos a los dos,que demuestren lo que sienten.

Solo una vez.  
Sería capaz de dar su vida,por recibir tan sólo un día de el amor y la adoración del rubio.  
Por que tan sólo un día pudieran ser más que amigos.  
Por que tan sólo un día olviden lo que tanto le lastima a ella el corazón.

A veces pienso que sientes lo mismo. Que me deseas,que me deseas con la misma desesperación que yo te deseo a ti.

Hay veces que se imagina ver amor en sus ojos al mirarla.  
Imagina que él sigue soñando con ella. Que él también la imagina. Que sus sentimientos siguen vigentes.  
A veces,cuando se reunen en la empresa donde ambos trabajan.

 

Pero aquella perfecta fantasía mía muere. Muere cada vez que bajo la mirada,cada vez que bajo la mirada y veo la banda dorada en el dedo anular de tu mano izquierda.

Marinette se dió cuenta de que esa mirada no era para ella. Él se veía perdido,parecía soñar despierto mirando a la nada.  
Él miró atrás de ella,así que por curiosidad Marinette giró la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba.

Allí estaba parada,una chica que ambos conocían muy bien.  
Kagami Tsurugi,con una prueba de embarazo positiva en la mano.  
Y la sonrisa más grande que había visto en ella nunca.  
El rubio corrió emocionado y la alzó en el aire,besándole el rostro y mirándola con adoración . Siendo más feliz de lo que nunca lo había visto.

Y ahí notó que en lugar de su clásico anillo plateado,se encontraba su elegante anillo de bodas.

 

"Adrien & Kagami tienen otra cosa en común,un anillo dorado en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda."

Entonces ella felicitó a la pareja.  
Y se alejó,al principio lentamente  
y luego sólo corrió.

Y una vez más terminó en la cama con un chico que no recuerda. Otro día más de estar sola.  
Otro día más con un vacío en el pecho. Y palabras no dichas que la atormentarán por siempre.

Todo siempre fué una fantasía suya,pero eso no significa que dolió menos.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento mucho por el "sad ending."  
> Es que me gusta coml quedó.
> 
>  
> 
> La poesía en la que está inspirada este one-shot es esta:  
> https://www.relatosenblancoynegro.com/blog/2019/1/23/fantasa-ma


End file.
